Enlightenment
The 'Enlightenment '''was the master plan of Clifford DeVoe. The goal of the Enlightenment was to erase the intelligence of everyone on Pepar so DeVoe could become their teacher, and essentially their ruler. Prelude Planning Clifford DeVoe was a history professor at Central City University. Over his years of lecturing, he became increasingly frustrated at how much students paid more attention to their phones than what he had to say. This was the start of him growing to despise most technologies. His immense dislike of technology made DeVoe want to get rid of it and revert people back to how they once were - curious and questioning. DeVoe would be their teacher, but to do this, he would need to clear everyone's minds - literally. By erasing everyone's intelligence, he would be able to teach everyone exactly what he wanted, and he'd also essentially become the ruler of Pepar as he'd be the only one intelligent enough to do so. DeVoe called his plan the Enlightenment, and began setting it into motion. Collecting Powers DeVoe knew his plan would be opposed by the Justice League, and he had no way of fighting back against them. To begin the Enlightenment without the Justice League stopping him, DeVoe knew he'd need to gain powers. But instead of choosing 1 power and doing an experiment to get it, DeVoe carefully selected a combination of 12 powers, which he could use to defeat anyone who stood in his way. Killing Thaddeus Thawne III In 4 ABY, DeVoe secretly joined the Noctem Alliance. While he assisted them with building a time machine to go back in time and save Tenebris, DeVoe secretly built his own time machine underground. He intended to go forward in time to 3000 ABY and see how events would play out. DeVoe also secretly linked his time machine to the Noctem Alliance's main one, and designed it so his machine would override the date input so both would open to 3000 ABY. DeVoe knew if the Noctem Alliance saved Tenebris, Tenebris would just kill him as he stood in his way. By overriding the dates, he'd keep Tenebris out of the picture. When the Justice League attacked the Noctem Alliance in September 4 ABY, the attack resulted in the Doctor falling on the controls for the main time machine, and everyone believed the Doctor falling on the controls was what made the machine open a portal into the 3000 ABY. When the main machine was activated, DeVoe's time machine also activated, with both opening portals in 3000 ABY. DeVoe stepped through to find himself in the Time War. While looking around, DeVoe spotted the TARDIS flying overhead, and realised he was on the Doctor's home planet, Gallifrey. He went into a house and found a 3 year old child hiding under some blankets. Further inspection revealed to DeVoe he was in the home of Eobard Thawne/Infearno, and DeVoe pieced together this was before Thawne turned evil, and the child was his son. DeVoe wasn't aware Thawne was Lego, not Gallifreyan, and believed his son was fully Gallifreyan. DeVoe took out a device he'd made to steal a person's mind and add it to his own, and he used it on the child. The child's mind was added to DeVoe's, but it killed the child in the process. DeVoe escaped back to 4 ABY, now with a partly Gallifreyan brain. With his membership of the Noctem Alliance being a secret, he wasn't arrested for his part. DeVoe killing Eobard's child would be the final step to him becoming Infearno. Building the Satellites DeVoe returned to teaching at Central City University while he secretly designed satellites for the Enlightenment. He designed the satellites in a similar manner to the satellites used by the Justice League. He could then use the League's own defences against them if they tried to attack the satellites. While designing the satellites, DeVoe also discovered Gallifreyans had minor telepathy, and he began learning how to control it. He practiced using it on his students, compelling them to complete work instead of messing around. However, DeVoe also discovered his mind was slowly deteriorating, and he'd have problems similar to ALS if not dealt with. He built a Hover Chair and the Thinking Cap to support himself while keeping his intelligence enhanced. ''To be added The Enlightenment To be added Aftermath To be added Trivia * The Enlightenment is heavily inspired by the Enlightenment carried out on ''The Flash ''TV show in Season 4.Category:Events